Love At A Sleepover
by xXSnowfrostWinterXx
Summary: Book 1 of the Love: It Is Everywhere fan-fiction series. (ArtyXOC) At a sleepover, many things can happen. But, is it possible for two people to find out they love each other?
1. Kissy Kissy Arty

(OC's Included) (Use to be a Sonic/Artemis Crossover. I made my OC's humans just so you know.)

Chapter 1

Lilly's POV

"Lilly, Truth or Dare?" my friend Holly Short asked crosslegged on my rug. "Dare." I said without a care. I just should have known this would happen. She was about to dare me to do something stupid, but she heard a laugh in the next room where the guys were having their sleepover. I still can't believe Holly, Lili, Juliet, and Luna forced me to come to this thing. "Ok." Holly said with an evil grin. One thing I knew was that this was going to be horrible. "I dare you to...go over to Artemis and kiss him...in front of all the guys." I felt my heart skip a beat. Kiss Artemis?

Artemis's POV

"That was not funny..." I said rolling my eyes. "Yes, yes it was." Orion said. "I still can't believe Holly made you come back for some ridiculous activity..." I replied. "Could you guys for once not have a fight." Foaly said. "Well, it's not my fault that he is a holographic idiotic COPY of me." I said. Suddenly, there was a gentle knock at the doorway. There stood Lilly. "Hello Artemis." she said leaning against the doorway. I could see puddles forming as everyone, but me, drooled over her body. I rolled my eyes. "Hello Lilly." I said. "Artemis, can I see you for a second?" she asked. I nodded. When I walked past the guys to the doorway, they were practically green with envy.

"What do you want?" I said. "Artemis," she said nervously. "I need to do something. It includes you. If I do it please don't be offended." I looked at her. "Alright then." I said, nodding slowly with a confused look on my face. "Go ahead." All of a sudden her lips smashed together with mine. I resisted for a second but then went with it. I closed my eyes after a while. Her lips...so...talented. When she let go she ran down the hallway, leaving me in shock for a minute.


	2. Questions and Embarresment

**_Chapter 2_**

**_((Imagine Artemis however you want, but remember, my character has to be one year younger than him!))_**

**_Artemis's POV_**

When I walked into the room, I swear that I blushed. Foaly must have seen my redness because he asked "What did you two do out there?" he said in a pathetic lovesick tone. I blushed harder. "Nothing that you should even care about..." I said in a normal teenage voice. D'arvit! That is what sometimes makes people know I'm lying. "Your lying." Orion said, looking me in the eye. "I'm so not." I replied. Curse puberty. "What did you do with her?" Mulch asked repeated. I turned redder, if possible. "I didn't do nothing." I answered. I hate my life. "Ok, if you didn't do anything, let's check my video camera." Foaly said. My eyes widened. I should have known.

**_Lilly's POV_**

After I ran away from Artemis, I payed attention to that little voice in my head.

_**You liked that didn't you?**_

_I didn't._

_**Yes you did.**_

_No, I didn't. _

_**Yes you did. You love him. **_

_I DON'T. _

**_Yes you do. Go after him, don't you think he is hot and sexy?_**

"_NO!_" I yelled so loud that it startled all the girls in the room as I walked in. "Whoa, anger issues." Juliet said while Lili giggled along.

_**((My OC's name is Lilly. Lili Frond is a WHOLE different person...elf...uhh... what is she?))**_

"How was it?" Holly said. "How was what?" I said. "The kiss." Luna said. "Oh, that..." I said, blushing when I remembered what that voice in my head had said. "It wasn't...bad." Juliet looked at me. "You sure there wasn't any..._action?_" she said, winking. I blushed more, if possible. "N-no! It was just a k-kiss!" I stammered. "You sure you didn't take him to his bedroom and...?" she said. "Juliet!" I snapped, blushing. "Disgusting! I am _NOT_ that kind of girl!" Juliet grinned evily. "I was _gonna_ say talked." she said. "Look who is thinking gross now." I blushed deeper, and gulp. It was true that I had thought about his...body parts. But, NOT in that kind of way. I mean, we were only friends. Suddenly, I thought of something that made my whole face go red. "What body part of Arty's are you thinking of?" Lili said. "What?!" I squeaked, forgetting the thought. Luna coughed loudly. "I gotta go now guys. I'm helping my friends with the band." she said. After she was gone, I hoped that they would forget about what we had been talking about. No luck.

"Ok, what body part?" Lili said. "N-none!" I said, my face was SO red that if you held a tomato up to it you wouldn't be able to see it. "Let's see..." Juliet said. "There's the-" I stopped her before she could say anything. "No, negativa, non, nulla!" I screamed at the top of my lungs in every language I knew. "Ahem. As I was saying. There is the lips, chest and..." she stopped and turned to me with an evil smile on her face. "The popsicle." I turned SOOOO red that I thought I was going to explode. "Why are we even talking about this?" Holly asked, who was as red as me. "Oooooh! Someone's jeal-ous!" Lili said in a mocking sing-song voice. "I am not. We are just best friends." Holly snapped. "And so are me and Artemis. Just friends." I said at her side. "Looks like we have a LOVE TRIANGLE." Juliet said. "Oh please, we are just friends. If he liked me or liked Lilly wouldn't he have told us by now?" Holly said, highly annoyed. "She has a point." I said. "AND, if we liked him we would have told him. I mean, why keep to yourself when it will just haunt you?" Lili frowned. "Well, your right and wrong." she said. I stared at her in confusion. "Well," she began explaining. "If he liked you why would he tell you? I mean, he wouldn't want to risk being rejected. And if you liked him, than you would deny it. I mean, your doing it now." I blushed again. _Darn_. Just when it was turning back to it's original color...

**_On Screen (Foaly's Camera)_**

_"Artemis," Lilly said nervously. "I need to do something. It includes you. If I do it please don't be offended." Artemis looked at her. "Alright then." he said, nodding slowly with a confused look on his face. "Go ahead." All of a sudden her lips smashed together with his. He look like he resisted for a second but then went with it. He closed his eyes after a while. When she let go she ran down the hallway, leaving him in shock for a minute._

_**Foaly's POV**_

When I turned and looked at Artemis, his face. Priceless. "H-how...why...WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he shrieked in rage. "I couldn't resist my poor camera's for even an activity. So, I brought along and installed them in all the hallways. And, Juliet stole one of them and installed it in her room, where their having there sleepover. She must have thought they were fake." I said. "So, you can kill me. Or, you can enjoy watching the girls and what their doing." Artemis was shocked, mouth open and dangling. "You mean...spy on them?" he asked, unsure. I rolled my eyes. "Oh noooo. Let's just delete all the tape, put on tutu's, and dance until the cow's come home!" I said. "Of course spy on them, mud boy!" Artemis grunted as I turned on the screen and picked the camera that was in Juliet's room. Four girls appeared. Two standing, two sitting on their knees. Ooooh. This was gonna be good.


	3. Thoughts (Dedicated to Spectra Prime)

**_Chapter 3_**

**_Dedicated to: Spectra Prime ;)_**

**_Lol! I can't believe so many of you thought that I was REALLY going to stop the series! I love writing too much to stop! LOL! Anyways, thanks for reading! _**

**_Lilly's POV_**

_His tounge is so talented. Moving around my mouth like an animal. He moves his hands across my back passionately. I quietly moan. He opens his eyes and smiles, breaking the kiss. 'I Love You.' he quietly whispered into my ear._

"Lilly!" Juliet yelled into my ear.

I was trained by my aunt to not be startled by things like this. But, I still couldn't control my heart beats. So, if you were to put your ear to my chest at that moment you would hear a loud Thump-Thump-Thump-Thump going as fast as a rocket.

"Hmm?" I said looking up at her, dreamily.

"I really think you should stop thinking of Artemis so much." Juliet said.

"What?" I said, drifting off again.

"Wait a sec..." Lili said. "Isn't Artemis cute?"

"Yep." I said, still drifting off.

"She must REALLY be falling to sleep." Holly said giggling.

"Yep." I said almost asleep.

Juiet checked her watch. "It's 2 o'clock in the morning!" she said. "We better be getting to sleep."

Everyone agreed. I yawned, the last thing I heard in my ear was "Goodnight Lilly." coming from a sweet familiar male voice.

**_Next Day..._**

**_Artemis's POV_**

I lay still in my bed.

'Do I like her?' I kept thinking. 'She is cute, smart, funny, and wonderful. But, does she like me?'

I remembered what had happened in Juliet's room yesterday.

"Isn't Artemis cute?" Lili asked.

"Yep." she said, sleepily.

I winced, and turned over in the bed. I sighed.

'I love her.' I said softly. 'I love her, more than anything.'

"You do?" someone said behind me.

"What the-?" I said jumping out of bed.

I noticed a slight movement by the door. Someone was walking out, someone I couldn't see. And, I had a good idea of who it was. The thought scared me.

"She's gonna tell everyone..." I groaned as I fell back into the bed. "Why can't I just keep my own secrets?"

**_((Another chapter DOWN! Thank GOD! _****_Spectra Prime_****_ will also be given the choice of putting someone else in this story. It can be an OC or another character from the book series.))_**


	4. Spying (Dedicated to Spectra Prime)

**_Chapter 4_**

**_Unknown POV_**

I lay back in my chair in the attic. I had been spying on Artemis. I made SURE that he thought I was Holly. Poor Arty. So smart, but sometimes so stupid. But, I have to admit, this secret I know of him. It will make _great_ gossip. Suddenly, I hear a noise coming from downstairs. I push my ear onto the floor and listen carefully...

"Oh my _gosh!_" Holly screams.

"I know." Lilly says. "I admit it. I'm in love with him."

"We knew it! We knew it!" I hear Juliet and Lili gloating.

"yeah yeah yeah...whatever." Lilly says.

I snicker. They have no idea that I was listening.

"You," I say softly. "have no idea who just heard you."

I suddenly hear another sound coming from the other room that is only a few spaces away from the girls room.

"He admits it! He admits it!" Orion yells. "He really admits it."

"Yes, I admit it." Artemis says. "I love her. She is a great girl. I would give my soul for her."

"Then whats stopping you?" Foaly asks.

"I don't know if she likes me back." Artemis replies. "I could get rejected."

"Then take that chance." Orion says. "If she rejects you, you can get another girl. She isn't the only one."

"I suppose you right..." Artemis mutters.

I have to cover my mouth from laughing.

"_Gosh_," I say. "He really has _no idea_ that I'm listening. This is _SUPER_ good gossip!"

If only he knew _OPAL KOBOI_ was listening.

I quickly pack my things, and put all the things I recorded on the disk drive I have. I shield myself and jump out the window. In a few days, this will be _ALL_ over the gossip page.

**_((Another chapter down! I had to add Opal because it's what Spectra Prime wanted. I actually enjoyed writing about her. Remember the last part, it'll be coming back later. And, I know i said i would put it up tomorrow, but I couldn't wait! This little voice in my head kept saying 'Post it. Post it. POST IT.' So, I did! Hope you like!)) ;)_**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**_Chapter 5_**

**_Lilly's POV_**

_I'm walking up a long, silver road. I see names on the pavement. Josh, Kate, Harry, Olivia. I know none of them. One block catches my eye. It has 2 names. Artemis and Lilly. I look at it. I lean down and touch Artemis's name._

_"Suprised?" someone asks from behind me._

_I jump back, startled._

_"Artemis?" I ask. "What are you doing here?"_

_"You should know." he said, coming closer to me. "It's your dream."_

_"But...I don't know." I said._

_"Well," he said smugly. "You may not know, but I do."_

_"Well, what is-"_

_Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were attacking mine. His tongue tickled my lower lip, asking for entrance. I let him. Moaning, I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him deeper. "Artemis..." I moaned. He wrapped his arms around my waist. When he let's go, my lips begged for more._

_He smiled. Leaning into me for another kiss he says softly 'I love you...'_

_**((It's short...well, it's her dream! Sorry about this...I got bored and started to write...in fact I'm thinking of ending this story today...MAYBE!)) ;)**_


	6. Cute's the Word

**_Chapter 6_**

"Breakfast!" Juliet yelled from downstairs.

"Crap." I said, pulling the blanket off of me. "Coming!"

I quickly pulled on a skirt, a shirt that said 'Can't touch this!' , a bracelet that my mother gave me, and a pair of my favorite shoes. Knowing Juliet she wanted me to get there fast. So, I slid down the banister, landing on my 2 feet perfectly.

"Hey Juliet." I said as I took a seat at the table.

I noticed Artemis and blushed looking the other way. Artemis must have seen that because he looked confused. Juliet broke into a grin, Holly snickered. I had admitted to them last night my love for Artemis. I growled, warningly at them. They stopped. They know that when I do that they better stop, or lose a few bones. Which would you pick?

I noticed Orion covering his mouth in laughter as Artemis glared at him.

"Artemis?" I asked. "Are you alright?"

At this, his skin went from pale to the color of a tomato.

"I'm fine." he said, calmly. I would have believed him. If I hadn't known him.

"Liar." I coughed meaningfully, under my breath, looking the other way.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." I said. "It's just sometimes really obvious when you're lying. That is all."

"What is that suppose to mean?" he asked, getting angry.

I smiled. "It's so cute when you're mad." I gushed.

Artemis turned red.

Everyone laughed. Artemis sunk into his seat.

"So you think he's cute, huh?" Orion asked.

My smile faded, my cheeks reddened. "I-I...I mean...I was just..."

"Saying I was cute?" Artemis asked, all of a sudden, back to normal.

"Well...when you mad...b-but, I-I didn't mean...that way...I just..."

"It's alright." Artemis said ,winking. "I understand."

_"Ooooooh..."_ everyone said.

I looked away shyly. Mornings are _NOT_ my favorite time of day.

_**((Romance is'a brewin'! Arg! Okay, enough with the pirate talk. I told you that I got bored and started to write! You're enjoying this aren't you? Thanks. I made you some cookies...but I ated them, sowwy.)) ;)**_


	7. Movies

**_Chapter 7_**

**_((I have noticed the lack of people reading this...I'm tempted to just delete this whole story...LOL! I think half of you believed this! I would never stop a story just because people don't read it, I love writing to much to do that! You guys are SO gullible.))_**

_I think about you night and day and the thought of you makes me feel the warmth of love, you are and will always be a dream come true._

That was my favorite phrase of the book I read. The guy confesses to the girl he loves her. They live happily ever after. But, I can't seem to get it out of my mind.

"Movie time!" Juliet screamed.

"How is it that this is _MY_ house and _YOU_ get to pick all the activities?" Artemis asks.

Juliet gives him a stern look. "Because I know that you have-"

"Okay, lets play the movie." Artemis says as he gets up from the chair and walks over to the couch.

"I thought so." Juliet said, taking popcorn out of the microwave.

I got out of my seat, pushed it in, and walked over to the couch, sitting at the opposite side of Artemis, on the other side of the couch.

"Scoot over Lilly." Juliet said sitting in the spot I was in. I sat next to her...until Holly sat in that spot. I was only two spots away from Artemis.

"Move it Artemis." Foaly says. Artemis is one spot away from me...until Orion makes him scoot over and now I'm right next to him.

"They did this on purpose." I mutter.

"I don't mind it." Artemis says. "As long as you don't kill me."

"Oh ha, ha, _HA_." I say. "That was _SOOO_ funny I _FORGOT_ to laugh."

"Stop flirting and hush it will 'ya?" Juliet whispers, her eyes glued to the screen.

I noticed that the movie was 'Love Oh Love: LOL' It was a movie about a couple who didn't know they loved each other. The guy confesses in a dream. The girl accepts and they get married.

There was a part, the dream where he confesses, that he said _"Do you love me? Really?"_ Artemis yawned and wrapped his arm around me. I leaned back into his embrace. It was funny, because it was like he was saying that. And when I leaned back the girl said _"I love you more than anything. I would give you my soul."_ like I was saying it! For a moment, I though we were a couple. But then I remembered, were just friends. The comfort in his his embrace was so wonderful, I fell asleep.

_**Artemis's POV**_

I noticed that Lilly had fallen asleep in my embrace. She was so beautiful in her sleep. I kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, Lilly." I whispered. Her warmth was so comforting, it was so welcoming. My eyes began to droop. In a few seconds, I was asleep.

**_((Lol. I made Artemis's POV so short... well, it's not like he wanted to say much, right?)) ;)_**


	8. Naps and Friends

_**Chapter 8**_

_**Juliet's POV**_

"That was a _GREAT_ movie!" I said. "Who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Everyone but Artemis and Lilly agree.

"Looks like the two love birds fell asleep." Holly chuckles.

"No wonder he loves her..." Orion says.

"Wait," I say. "He loves her?"

"Um..." Foaly says, hitting Orion in the foot.

"Owww..."

"Um...I don't know, does he?"

I laugh. "Your not that good at lying."

"I know." he responds. "Still, we better wake them up."

Holly takes out her phone. "Just a second..." she says, and snaps a photo. "Okay, wake them up."

"You just want to torture them, don't you?" I ask.

"Hey, Lilly blackmails me all the time. This might teach her a lesson...I hope." Holly replies.

I sigh. "Just wake them up. I'm tired of waiting. Besides, I want to play Truth or Dare!"

I think _EVERYONE_ groaned. I _love_ torturing them.

**_((Short, short...LOL. Get it? SHORT. Holly Short! Ah, that was awful. Anyways, I got bored, I got nothing to do, so I made this chapter. I was out of creative juice so I just slapped something on there. Sorry. I know it's awful.)) ;)_**


	9. Truth Or Dare

**_Chapter 9_**

**_((This chapter has Truth or Dare. I don't hate that game, but it's always just an excuse to embarrass characters, so it's going to be a REALLY short game. Enjoy!))_**

**_Lilly's POV_**

_"WAKE UP!"_ someone yells in my ear.

"Idon'tlovehim,itwasanaccident! What?" I say as I jump up.

"What?" Artemis says as he wakes up and stands up.

"This is what." Holly says holding up a picture of me and Artemis asleep on each other.

Artemis and I both blush.

"Okay, okay." Juliet said. "Stop embarrassing them, that's my job."

"Thank you." I reply. But, then I saw what she had said. "Hey!" Artemis and I said at the same time.

"Stop jabbering and lets play Truth or Dare!"

Oh great...more torture.

**_Author's POV_**

"Holly." Juliet said. "Truth or dare?"

Holly smiled. "Truth."

"Hmm..." Juliet said, then broke into an evil grin. "Were you jealous when Lilly said-"

"_AHEM!_" Lilly said, glaring at her.

"Sorry." Juliet responded. "I almost let it slip."

"_Right._" Lilly said.

Artemis looked confused. "What are you guys talking about?"

Lilly turned the color of a ripe tomato. "Nothing. It's none of your business."

"Okay," Juliet said. "Holly, you know what I'm talking about. Were you jealous when that happened?"

"No, I was not. Him and I are just friends." she shot a quick glance at Artemis. "And that is how I like it."

"Touching." Lilly said, wiping away fake tears. "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Okay," Holly said, rolling her eyes. "My turn."

She looked around the circle. Everyone looked away, they all didn't want her to pick them.

"Lilly." she finally said.

Lilly looked up, shocked. "Um..." she thought of her choices. If she picked dare, it was something embarrassing. If she picked truth, same thing.

"Um..." she said. "Dare, no truth. No wait, yeah dare."

She looked at me, and grinned evilly.

"I dare you to tell everyone about that thing you said yesterday." she says.

"No." Lilly replies. "I will not."

"You have to." Foaly says. "Those are the rules."

"I have the right to remain silent. I know that anything I say here can, and will, be held against me in a way of embarrassment; I have the right to not answer questions at any time and request an attorney be present before any questioning continues." Lilly says.

"You've been studying the books I gave you of law haven't, you?" Artemis asked, smiling.

"Yes," Lilly said, smiling. "Yes I have."

Artemis leaned in and whispered something into her ear, which made her giggle.

"You little thief!" she whispers in between giggles.

"Ohhhh. So now you're whispering, huh?" Orion says, winking.

"Shut up." Lilly said, but, unfortunately, looked at Artemis and laughed again.

"You laugh too much." Artemis said, smiling.

"You started it!" Lilly said, still laughing.

"Cute..." Artemis whispers.

"Your cute." Lilly says, smiling widely.

Artemis smiles, turns away, and blushes. "Thanks..."

"Okay," Lilly says. "Stop playing truth or dare."

"Yeah." everyone but Juliet agrees.

"Traitors." Juliet mutters.

**_((Next chapter will be the last one. Don't worry. This isn't the end end. This is the beginning end! If that makes sense...)) ;)_**


	10. The Long Awaited End Or IS It?

**_Chapter 10_**

**_((This is going to be the last chapter of the book. This is a SERIES. So don't worry. This is book 1, book 2 is on its way.))_**

**_Lilly's POV_**

"Sorry that you guys have to leave so soon." Juliet says, pushing Holly, Foaly, and Orion slightly out of the living room. "Let's talk out side."

And with that, she closed the door.

I look at Artemis. "So," I say. "This was a nice sleepover."

Artemis smiles. "Thanks." he says. "Juliet says I have to get in touch with my fun side."

I giggle. "Your fun enough." I say. "I like that about you."

"You do?" he asked, blushing.

"Of course." I say. "We all have a unique little spark in our life. And I like yours..." I look at him and lean in. "Because your special."

Suddenly, his lips were against mine, we were kissing.

_**END- Short Huh?**_

_**((Don't be scared, this isn't the REAL end. This is the end of the book. This is a SERIES. Love At A Sleepover is book 1, book 2 is on its way! So don't fret! See ya in the next book!)) ;)**_

_**LOL. This was so short...TEH HELL WITH THIS STORY... I mean, this was a lot of fun to write,**_

_** -neon cat starts playing- **_

_**BYE! ;)**_

_**-LightningRoyalty**_


End file.
